New Kid
by gleekforever63
Summary: When a new kid named Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy, Blaine immediately has his eye on him, little does he know that Kurt might feel the same way. My first fic. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

(Blaine POV)

When I saw him walk into school that day my heart started doing flips inside my chest. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen, and I had seen some amazing people.

"Who's the new kid?" I asked Wes.

"That's Kurt, Kurt Hummel. He just transferred here this week. It's his first day," he said. Looking at me he added jokingly, "Close your mouth, your drooling."

I immediately snapped my mouth shut, drawing a small laugh from Wes. I could feel my cheeks flush slightly from embarrassment.

"Why don't we go welcome him to Dalton?" suggested David.

I nodded, and Wes, David, and I walked over to him. We introduced ourselves and each shook his hand. When I touched his hand to shake it my heart just stopped altogether. My hand lingered on his just a bit too long and Wes cleared his throat a bit too obviously. Kurt, drawing his hand back, let out a small giggle and his cheeks flushed slightly red. The blush made him look just a bit more amazing.

"My name is Kurt," he said. "It's very nice to meet all of you"

He had the voice of an angel. The sweet sound of it almost made my jaw drop in awe until I remembered to keep it shut.

"So Blaine, what class do you have next?"

I was so lost in the sound of his beautiful voice that I almost didn't realize he was talking to me.

"Umm… m-math." Smooth.

"Oh good, me too. I need someone to show me to the class. Maybe you could show me where it is?"

"Uhh… Sure."

"Great. Thanks."

My heart raced at the thought of going anywhere with Kurt, even if it was just down the hall.

"Well we better get to class," I heard someone say. I soon realized that the voice belonged to Wes.

Wes and David started away down the hall, leaving Kurt, me, and my fluttering heart alone in the hallway.

"We should get to class," Kurt said. "I don't want to be late to class on my first day here."

We began walking down the hall in the opposite direction of Wes and David, toward our math class. I was savoring every second of it.

_I have never experienced love at first sight before_, I thought, _but this must be what it feels like._


	2. Chapter 2

(Kurt POV)

Going to a new school made me nervous. A thousand different fears constantly popped into my head. What if no one likes me? What if I'm not able to find new friends and I spend my year alone? What if the kids at McKinley forget about me and move on? What if I forget them?

I knew I was being stupid and that these things wouldn't happen, but I couldn't help but fear it anyway.

A sweet voice broke through my train of thought.

"Hi… um… my name is Blaine. Welcome to Dalton."

The voice came from a boy a bit shorter than me. He was absolutely amazing looking. He was with two other people who introduced themselves as Wes and David.

I shook his two friends' hands. Blaine then held out his hand for me to shake. When I did, it was as if an electrical shock shot up my arm. My whole body seemed to be tingling. As I gripped his hand, someone, Wes I assume, cleared his throat. I giggled and reluctantly took back my hand.

"Hi. My name is Kurt. It's very nice to meet all of you."

I then realized that, even though I had just met him and as much as my brain screamed at me not to, I still desperately wanted, no I needed an excuse to spend more time with Blaine. My mind and its quick thinking soon came up with this excuse.

"So Blaine, what class do you have next?" I asked.

"Um… math," answered that sweet voice.

"Oh good, me too. I need someone to show me to the class," I said, even though I knew perfectly well how to get there. "Maybe you could show me where it is?"

"Uhh… sure," came his response.

Hi s answer made my heart speed up. I tried to tell it to stop, mostly because I didn't even know for sure if he was gay, and I wasn't about to ask him. I didn't want to fall for yet another straight guy. I had had my heart broken by straight guys too many times to risk it again.

"Great. Thanks," I heard myself say.

Wes and David left, and I started down the hall with Blaine. As hard as I tried not to fall for Blaine, I couldn't stop myself from feeling something deep down for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I just wanna say thanks to any and all readers, this is my first fic so please be nice! I would love comments or constructive criticism tho. It inspires me to write more. This story is for one of my bestest friends, Brittany.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee. That's why this is a fanfic**

(Kurt POV)

The next two weeks passed by much too quickly. I spent every free moment that I had with Blaine, who soon became my best friend and the only person I ever talked to at Dalton Academy. Well, he was my best friend besides Mercedes of course.

I was glad that I could still talk to Mercedes often. We texted and had even met up quite often.

A buzzing broke my train of thought. The sound came from my phone in my pocket. I took it out to see a text from Mercedes.

_Hey Kurt. How's Dalton? – M_

I smiled at receiving a text from Mercedes and replied. _Hey Mercedes. Its ok, but I miss u guys! –K_

_R U sure it's only ok? ;) –M_

_Yep I'm sure. Y do u ask? –K_

_Blaaaainne… -M_

Of course, Mercedes knew all about Blaine. I had filled her in on my little crush and on my confusion about having this crush that I didn't want. I still didn't even know whether or not he was even gay. If he was then I had no way of knowing if he even liked me as more than a friend. But I still couldn't help but spend every minute possible with him. When I wasn't with him, then he was on my mind. He seemed to enjoy spending time with me. Maybe he liked hanging out with me for a different reason then just being friends. I didn't know if it meant anything or not. I hoped it did, but after going through the same thing twice before with Finn and Sam, I was cautious, I had to be. I had my fair share of doubts.

_Any new news bout him? –M_

_Nope. Still just as unsure bout him as when u asked last time bout an hour ago –K_

_Sorry. I'm just happy u made some new friends. But if u ever replace me I'm gonna come to Dalton and hunt u down, kick ur butt, and kidnap ur new friends! –M_

_Haha. No worries. I couldn't replace u even if I wanted to. Ur practically impossible to replace! –K_

_Good! It better stay that way! –M_

I giggled and put away my phone. I missed Mercedes and the New Directions so much. I would go back in a heartbeat if I weren't so terrified of Karofsky, the Neanderthal who made my life a living hell.

My phone vibrated again.

_Hey Kurt. Wanna hang out later? –Blaine_

My heart fluttered at this. Well it did until I forced it to stop.

_Sure –K _I clicked send.

_Cool! I'll meet u at the usual place around 7. –Blaine_

I looked at the clock. It was only 5:30. II still needed to get ready so I headed to the bathroom to do my hair. I fixed my hair until it was as perfectly coifed as possible. I picked an outfit next. I pulled on a slightly tight black shirt and skinny jeans pulled together with a sequined belt. I was just trying to keep it simple today, adding just enough of my usual Kurt flare.

By the time I was finished getting ready, it was time to go meet Blaine. I drove off to meet him at our coffee shop where we always met with a ridiculous smile on my face the whole way there.

I saw him pulling into the parking lot just as I turned off my car's engine. We walked into the shop together and ordered our coffees. We sat together at the only open table. School and the Warblers, which I had recently joined of course, were our main topics of conversation. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. It probably made me look absolutely ridiculous.

"So Kurt, Thanksgiving is coming up and," Blaine paused, "umm the Warblers always perform at the park the day before."

"Cool, sounds like fun."

"And I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet… with me."

I almost spit out my coffee, but I saved myself just in time to retain a little dignity.

"Uhh… of course. I would love to sing with you guys as lead for once."

"Great! We can pick a song and start to practice tomorrow after school"

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

"Great, sounds like a plan."

He smiled at me with that smile that I loved so much.

We finished our coffees and reluctantly parted ways, leaving me wondering exactly what all of this meant.

**Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't too horrible. Please please please tell me what you thought of my story so far. I would love the feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I'm back and I brought chapter 4 with me! Maybe updating will make you love me enough to review…**

**Special thanks to ColferFan1217 for being my first reviewer ever!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own a thing…**

(Blaine POV)

When I invited Kurt out for coffee that day, I had fully intended on asking him out on a real, official date, but I panicked and chickened out at the last possible moment. I made up the story about the Warblers performance in the park. Then I recovered a little bit by asking him to sing a duet with me, which wasn't exactly a date, but it would have to do. Of course I would have to recruit the Warblers' help for this otherwise there would be no performance, but I was sure that I could get them agree to helping a friend in need, maybe. I decided that I should ask them sooner rather than later, so I went to find Wes and David.

I found them in the Warblers Hall, talking in hushed voices, which they did every time they were betting on how long it would take me to ask out Kurt. They stopped whispering when I walked in.

"Hey guys," I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"If it's got something to do with your boy problems, then no," said Wes with a completely serious expression that made me wonder if he was joking or not.

"It has to do with the Warblers."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Ask!"

"What would you say to a performance in the park on the day before Thanksgiving?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Umm…well…I sort of told Kurt that it's a Warbler tradition and now he is expecting to sing a duet with me at it."

"I'm pretty sure that this falls under the category of boy troubles."

"I know, I know, but please help me out, just this once."

"Ok, we'll take a vote with the Warblers to see how many people could go, if enough people can come, then we'll do it."

"Oh thank you so much guys! I definitely owe you one!"

"You owe us?" Wes said with a mischievous grin. "That could be fun."

With that said we went to call an emergency Warblers meeting.

When all the Warblers had gathered in the hall, with the exception of Kurt, who happened to be out with Mercedes, shopping of course, Wes asked to take a vote.

Some of the Warblers had vacations planned; others had a family gathering that day and couldn't make it to the performance.

I was slowly losing hope and started to figure out how to tell Kurt that there really was no Warbler Thanksgiving performance in the park. He had seemed so excited about it. He would probably be devastated if I told him that he wouldn't get his lead in a park duet. And how would I explain why I lied in the first place? That wasn't something I was ready to tell him.

As more and more people said that they couldn't go, I sunk lower and lower in my seat. I soon zoned out of the conversation completely.

I heard Wes say that there were just enough people in the end to proceed with the performance. I immediately perked up. I now had something to look forward to, a way to get closer to Kurt. I could only hope that he wanted this as much as I did.

(Kurt POV)

I had told everyone that I was shopping with Mercedes, but I was really just walking around town by myself because I wanted to be alone for a while. I was thinking mostly about Blaine of course. I really was trying not to fall for him, but every second I spent with him brought me closer to exactly that. When I'm with him, I can't think clearly. I agreed to sing with him without thinking it through. Of course, it wasn't all because of him that I said yes, I really did want a chance to sing as a lead with the Warblers for once. I came to the conclusion that I needed a distraction from Blaine.

And just like that, I got one.

It hit me like walking into a wall, literally. I had walked right into someone while I was thinking about Blaine. I saw him on the ground.

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" I said, offering him a hand. "I should've been look where I was going."

He took my hand and used it to pull himself up off the ground. He had sandy blonde hair that was straight and fell to his ears and dark brown eyes. He was a little bit taller than me and appeared to be about my age.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching either." He held out a hand for me to shake. I took it.

"My name's Damien."

"Kurt." He released my hand.

"Why don't you let me buy you coffee?"

"Sure." With that, we walked off in the direction of the coffee shop, which happened to be just down the street from where we were.

It turned out that we got along really well. We could make each other laugh, and it made me happy, like Blaine did. No, I wouldn't ruin this day by thinking about him.

When we finished our coffees, we got up and walked to the door. When we got outside, Damien pressed a small piece of paper into my hand.

"Call me," he said with a smile and a wink.

And I just might consider calling.

**Ok. I know you guys probably hate me for Damien, but I couldn't just make Kurt and Blaine get together right away! What fun would that be?**

**Please review! **

**And if any of you have any idea of what song Kurt and Blaine should sing, please tell me because I don't know yet and I can't finish the next couple of chapters without it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK I've finally returned and let me start by saying that I am so so so so so sorry that I took forever to update. Please forgive me! I had a ton of homework and I was super busy with everything school related. I did bring a chapter to make up for it with some Kurt and Blaine interaction. It also involves Damien, which I hate writing but it's necessary. I finally decided on a song for them to sing. I eventually just went with one they sang on the show. Sorry if that's disappointing but I couldn't think of one.**

**This chapter as most others goes out specifically to Brittany! And of course to all my readers, reviewers, and subscribers! Thank you guys so much. You all inspire me to write.**

**Once again, sorry about the delay. I will try my hardest to post sooner next time.**

**And without any further delay, I present to you chapter 5!**

**Sincerely,**

**Chloe (yes that is my real name)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee and its characters or any of the songs I may use.**

(Kurt POV)

I decided after what seemed like hours of contemplation to call Damien after all. I picked up my cell phone and slowly dialed the number he had given me.

"Hello?" Damien answered after two rings.

"Umm… Hey Damien. It's Kurt. You told me to call so…" I trailed off.

"Oh hey Kurt. I'm glad you called. I actually wasn't sure if you would. But I would rather talk to you in person if you don't mind. Would you mind meeting me at that coffee shop we went to before?"

"Uhh… Sure."

"Cool, I'll see you there in bout ten minutes." With that he hung up the phone. I went to go meet him. I almost felt like I was cheating on Blaine or something like that, probably because the coffee shop we were meeting at was the same one that Blaine and I always met at. This was silly because it wasn't like I was dating him or anything. My heart sped up a little bit at the thought of Blaine, but I reminded myself that this day wasn't about him. Well at least until later when we were meeting to practice for the duet. I was very excited for that. He said he had a song picked and I couldn't wait to see what it was that he had picked out.

I arrived at the coffee shop to see Damien already sitting at the same table we had sat at a couple days earlier. It also happened to be the same table Blaine and I usually sat at.

As soon as Damien saw me, he came striding over to greet me.

"Hey Kurt! I'm so glad that you could make it today."

"Yeah, I was happy to come and…"

My sentence was left hanging in the air as Damien enveloped me in a hug. It only lasted half of a second before he pulled away.

Seeing the shocked expression that was surely on my face, he backed away another step so that he was no longer uncomfortably close and said, "Sorry, I'm an overly huggy person."

"No it's ok. You just surprised me." It wasn't ok. Only Blaine should be close to me like that. Yes, I know, I know, I shouldn't be thinking about Blaine now, but I really couldn't help it.

"Umm… Kurt?" Oops, Damien was talking to me while I was thinking about Blaine. *Mental face palm*

"Oh I'm sorry… What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that we should probably get a table. We're kind of in other people's way."

"Oh yeah, good idea." We walked over to a table, the same table where Blaine and I always sat. My heart twinges with guilt, which was stupid, but I had no control over my stupid heart.

Damien and I talked for an hour or more. I won't bore you with all the details because nothing very exciting happened during our conversation. Don't think that I didn't enjoy myself, because I did, but not like I did with Blaine. Damien would still make a good friend though.

We got up to leave the coffee shop and walked out of the door together. We walked down the street just a short distance. He stopped and turned to face me.

"I would really like to do this again sometime soon."

"Yeah sure, I would love to."

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. Before I had any time to react, they were gone, just as quick as they came.

"I'll call you," he said as he walked away. I didn't respond; I just stood there in total shock. I couldn't suppress the creeping feeling that he stole that kiss from Blaine.

(Blaine POV)

I was so excited for Kurt and my date…. Umm I mean rehearsal for our song. Nope it was definitely not a date, even though I wished it was.

I had finally decided on a song to sing with him. It was hard to decide since there are so many good songs out there. I ended up selecting Animal by Neon Trees. I couldn't wait to tell Kurt and see what he thought of my song choice so that we could start practice. I was excited for this time to get closer to Kurt.

I heard the door to the Warblers Hall creak open and turned to see Kurt enter. My heart raced just at the sight of him and his beautiful face.

"Hey Blaine."

"Kurt, I'm so glad you could come." I really was.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him before seating himself on the edge of the couch farthest away from me. Oh well, I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I was too happy that he was here. Maybe if I weren't so caught up in my happiness I would've noticed that something seemed to be wrong, something was off about him today.

"So did you pick a song yet?" I heard his angelic voice say.

"Oh yeah, I thought maybe we could sing Animal by Neon Trees."

Kurt smiled his perfect smile that I was quickly falling for, "Sounds great! I love that song!"

I laughed, "Great! Me too!"

"Well let's practice then!"

"OK. Be patient!"

I pressed play on the CD player and the music started to ring out through the room.

_Here we go again _I started. _I kinda wanna be more than friends. _That statement had never been truer. _So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

_Here we go again, _Kurt began his verse. _We're sick like animals we play pretend. _I sure hope that Kurt was only pretending to only be my friend. _You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive. No I won't sleep tonight._

We launched into the chorus together and went through the rest of the song.We ran through it a few more times until we had it perfect.

"That was great Kurt! I don't think I've ever heard anyone sing like that before."

"Thanks, you're pretty great too… Well I should probably go now…"

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

Before I could stop myself I hugged him close to me as a goodbye for maybe just a little bit too long. When I pulled away, he looked shocked and then he practically ran out of the room. _Damn it!_

(Kurt POV)

_It was just a friendly gesture. A friendly gesture… Yeah that's all it was. But it felt like it was so much more. God! I hate crushes!_

**And there was chapter 5! Thank you guys so much for sticking around. I promise that Damien won't be around forever, but he will be in the next 2 or 3 chapters at least, unless I find something else to do with him. I do have a plan up until a certain point! Trust me here!**

**Reviews would be nice…**

**I promise to try updating faster next time.**

**Well until chapter 6!**

**Hugs,**

**Chloe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back again! I really hope you don't hate me for my slow updating…**

**This time it took so long because I wrote and rewrote it a few times. I'm still not completely satisfied with the resulting chapter, but I thought you guys deserved an update.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, comments, alerts, and favorites! I love all of you! (Not in a creepy way)**

**Ok, well that's enough from me so I present to you Chapter 6!**

**Hugs, Chloe**

(Kurt POV)

A few weeks passed since Blaine and my first practice together. I had continued to date Damien, even though I still thought of him as nothing more than a good friend. He was a distraction from my attraction to Blaine and that's all he really meant to me. We got along pretty well and I suppose that if he noticed my nervousness when he flirted with me, then he just thought it was because of my lack of dating experience.

I also continued to my practices three times a week with Blaine. We were getting pretty good and I have to admit, we sounded great together, ask anyone who overheard us. Our voices seemed to mesh perfectly with each other.

I stopped walking when I reached the Warbler's Hall where I was certain Blaine would be, after all, he was the one who scheduled the extra practice with me today. I pushed open the door to see him seated at the piano, playing something I didn't recognize and humming softly along to the music. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful and perfect that I didn't want to disturb him. Actually, I wanted to push him against a wall and kiss him, but we can save that for another day. I considered coming back later because he looked so focused on what he was doing.

"Hey Kurt." Too late. I walked the rest of the way into the room and sat down beside him. He opened his eyes and stopped playing.

"What were you playing?"

"That? Oh, it was nothing. Just trying something out." I didn't push the subject any further than that. There was a short silence throughout the room, but silence was comfortable with Blaine.

"Can I ask you something?" we both said at the same time.

"Go ahead," Blaine prompted me.

"Uh, is it ok if I bring someone to the Thanksgiving concert?"

"Yeah, of course. Who did you have in mind?"

"M-my boyfriend." Yes, Damien had asked if he could come, and how was I supposed to tell my boyfriend no because I was singing with a guy I liked? I don't think he would like that very much.

Blaine was silent, only looking at me with an almost shocked expression.

"Oh, come on, Blaine. You had to have figured out that I was gay. It's not like I try to hide it. I couldn't if I tried." My voice seemed to break him out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah. It's fine." He plastered a fake smile on his face.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Huhh? Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter… Look, we should probably practice now."

"Your right. Let's practice then!"

(Blaine POV)

_Boyfriend? Kurt had a boyfriend? Damn it! Too late again!_

I had wanted to ask him out today. That's actually the question I had for him. But I couldn't exactly ask him out right after he told me he had a boyfriend.

Our practice went pretty well, even though my mind was off somewhere else the whole time. I think Kurt was too involved in the music to notice how distracted I was.

When we finished practicing, instead of hanging out like we usually did, I went immediately to my dorm room. I didn't feel like talking right now. I hurried straight to my dorm without so much as a glance backwards. Had I looked back or been listening to my surroundings, I may have noticed Kurt following me and calling out my name, but I didn't.

Arriving at my room, I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. I didn't want anyone bothering me right now.

I paced back and forth, thinking to myself. _Boyfriend? Kurt has a boyfriend? Why wouldn't he tell me? But why would he? It wasn't really any of my business anyway. Why the hell didn't I decide to ask him out sooner? Is he in love? Is it too late to change his mind?_

A slight knocking on the door halted my pacing.

"Blaine? It's Kurt. C-can I come in?"

I took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the door. I unlocked it for him and turned around and sat down on my bed.

Hearing the click of the door unlocking, Kurt entered. He saw me sitting on my bed and came to sit by me, close, but just far enough that we weren't touching.

"What's wrong Blaine? You seem off today."

"It's nothing. Don't worry. I'm just dealing with a lot right now." _If only you knew. _I avoided eye contact with him, as my hands in my lap had just become extremely interesting.

He placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Please look at me." I did. His eyes were filled with sympathy for me. "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be ok."

"You sure?" I nodded.

"Ok." I was taken by surprise when he pulled me into a warm, tight hug. I wrapped m arms securely around him and let a ghost of a smile touch my face.

"Blaine, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thank you, Kurt."

He pulled away, but left his hand on my shoulder. "Well you probably want to be alone. I assume that's why you locked your door, so I'll go." With that, he left my room, leaving me to sulk in peace.

(Kurt POV)

_What could possibly be making Blaine so upset? It wasn't something I did, was it?_

Walking away from Blaine's room, I ran into Wes. Maybe he knows something.

"Hey Wes!"

"Oh, hey Kurt! What's up?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Oh, sorry Kurt, I'm taken."

"What? No not that."

"I was only joking. What is it then?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Blaine today? He's acting weird."

"Oh, Blaine's got a huge crush on somebody. I guess it's hitting him pretty hard. I don't know why he doesn't just ask them out. Maybe he's waiting for them to ask first." Wes winked at me. Who knows why. I don't question how this boy's brain works.

"Oh, I've been there before." Yep, definitely been there. First with my stepbrother, and now with Blaine. "I understand."

"Sooo, how's your dating life then Kurt?"

"Uh, I've got a boyfriend. But honestly, I've fallen for someone else." I immediately realized what I had just admitted and regretted it. "Don't tell anyone that though!"

"My lips are sealed." He dramatically pretended to lock his lips and then toss away an imaginary key. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I got to go now!" He skipped away. I'm not kidding, he skipped. I will never understand that boy.

(Wes POV)

_So, Kurt was in love with someone other than his boyfriend? I bet that it's Blaine, and Blaine just might want to know about it._

**Well that's it!**

**I decided that I would give you all a brief glance into Wes's mind. I might do more because it could be fun to explore his mind.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me for these chapters! I love you all!**

**Please, please, please review! It makes my day when you do and it inspires me to write more.**

**I will try to write faster this time, but no guarantees. I'm pretty busy with school right now.**

**OK bye then!**

**Hugs, Chloe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know this wasn't my fastest update ever, but at least I wrote something. **

**This chapter is very short and I'm sorry about that, but I plan on making the next chapter the Thanksgiving concert, so I didn't want to start that in this chapter.**

**Well, without any further delay, I present chapter 7! **

**Hugs, Chloe**

**P.S. I don't own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine**

(Wes POV)

"Blaine! Hey Blaine! Wait up!" _God, that boy walks fast. _I had seen him walk by just a few minutes after I had talked to Kurt and started to chase him down the halls.

"Blaine! I finally caught up to you! You sure do walk fast!" I said as I reached him.

"Oh, was I? I was just going for a walk," he said as we reached the doors that went to the garden outside. "Did you need something? Or did you just decide to chase me through the halls to tell me I walk fast?"

"Can't a guy chase his friend through the school without needing something?" Blaine just stared at me with his arms crossed until I gave in. "OK fine! I have something I need to tell you."

We sat down on one of the many wooden benches. They were assembled in a circle around a stone courtyard.

"Ok make it fast."

"It's about Kurt."

"Not this again! I've had enough of your pep talks." Blaine said standing up. I stood up and stepped in front of him so that he couldn't leave.

"Just hear me out!"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "You have 30 seconds. Go."

"Ok. I talked to him and he said he had a boyfriend and…"

"I already know this!"

"Just listen! Ok, he said that he had a boyfriend and then he told me that he wasn't really in love with his boyfriend and that he actually liked someone else."

"Really? This better not be a joke, Wes, or I will hurt you!"

"I'm being completely serious!"

"Thanks, I've got to go now!" he said as he hurried away. _Wow. I really should charge for this if that's the only thanks I get. Next time I'll just keep my insider information to myself._

(Blaine POV)

_Kurt isn't in love with his boyfriend and he likes someone else? Could it be me?_

I hurried to our dorms, which were conveniently right across the hall from each other. I called it luck, some just called it coincidence.

I slowed my pace as I approached Kurt's dorm room, stopping in front of the door, fist suspended in the air as if I were about to knock. I hesitated and mentally slapped myself for even coming here.

_What am I thinking? Wes said he liked someone else, he didn't say me. Of course it's not me. Why would it be?_

I sighed and lowered my hand back down to my side. I crossed the hallway to my room and shut the door, all thoughts of taking a walk gone.

**Wow, that was short, but as I said, the next chapter will start the Thanksgiving concert. I'm sorry for the lack of Kurt as well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting them!**

**K, bye, Chloe **


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter was sooo short and I was really excited about this chapter.**

**As promised, this chapter begins the concert, which will be at least two or three parts total, I'm not sure how long it will be yet. **

**So I present to you CHAPTER 8!**

**Hugs, Chloe**

**P.S. if any of you glee fans out there ever want to rant with me about how awesome the show is, you can PM me and I'll be happy to rave about the episodes. Any episodes from season three work so just PM me! Because I don't know any other glee fans so I don't have anyone to talk to about episodes/**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Glee. It would be awesome if I did though…**

(Kurt POV)

Finally! The concert is here. It feels like I've been waiting forever for it. I'm so excited, the concert is tonight and I convinced my family and all of the New Directions to come. The best part, besides having a lead with Blaine, is that the Warblers are actually letting us wear whatever we want to. That means no blazer, and, as much as I love Blaine in that blazer, I'm excited to see his fashion sense. It may need work, and, not to brag, but I'm pretty good at giving fashion advice, it he needs it that is.

I only had a few hours left until I needed to be at Dalton, so I decided to stop daydreaming and started getting ready. After a quick shower, I began my moisturizing routine. That takes about an hour to do that, so when I was done, it came to my favorite part, my outfit. Going to my walk-in closet, I started to sort through hangers, shelves, and drawers, looking for the perfect outfit to impress Blaine, ahem, I mean Damien. Yeah, Damien, totally. Unfortunately, most of my clothes were back in Lima, not at Dalton.

I ended up going with a tight gray shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a matching blue scarf. I love scarves. I can't help but imagine Blaine grabbing hold of it and pulling me in. Closer and closer to him… _Wow where did that come from? _It's not my best outfit, but sure to impress. By the time I finished my hair, it was time to head to Damien's house to pick him up and then head to Dalton.

(Blaine POV)

Finally, the concert is tonight. I, of course, gelled my hair to perfection. Losing track of time, it got late so I just put on a red plaid shirt, jeans, and a bowtie. I love my bowties. **(A/N yes, I took this from Blaine's new fashion sense. He seems to wear bowties every day.)**

It must've been just in time because Wes and David came in and told me, and I quote, to get my butt in gear and kick it over to the Warbler's Hallbecause Kurt was there.

I hurried down there with them and entered to Hall to have my breath taken away by Kurt standing there, looking hot as always. I went over and hugged him quickly, sending my heart racing.

"You look hot." _Oops. Didn't mean to say that out loud._

"Um… Thanks, you too."

At that moment, Kurt's boyfriend walked into the room, saving me from further embarrassment. I had known he was bringing him, but I couldn't help the flicker of pain that shot through my heart. I didn't take much notice of him until he spoke, and I shut down completely.

"Hey Kurt. Is this who you're singing with?" he asked, jabbing a finger none too kindly at me. _Oh no. It can't be._

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." _Anyone but him. _I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had shut them as he spoke, and took a closer look at him. He had changed a lot, but his eyes were unmistakable. _Damien is back and I don't like it._

(Kurt POV)

"Kurt, can I talk to you? Privately?" _Hmm. I wonder why._

"Sure Blaine."

"Wait. Why privately?" _Mind your own business Damien._

"Oh, you know, show stuff. We wouldn't want to give away all our surprises now, would we Damien?" said Blaine. _Wait, how does he know Damien's name? I never mentioned it, did I?_

I followed him out into the hallway, just far enough that no one back inside the Warbler's Hall could hear us talking.

"Do you know Damien?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah. That's actually why I brought you out here. Are you dating him?" _Was that jealousy in his voice?_

"Yeah, why?"

"Break up with him. Don't keep dating him." If there is one thing I hate, it is people telling me what to do, even if it is Blaine.

"Why?"

"He's not the best choice, that's all." _He is not being completely honest. I can tell. So what is he hiding?_

"There's something else. Don't keep it from me Blaine! I need to know!" I said, my voice gradually rising in volume from anger.

"There's nothing. Please, just listen to me this one time."

"Blaine, you need to tell me what is going on. What exactly happened with him?"

"Nothing!" he yelled.

"There is definitely something!"

"Ok fine! You want to know why I'm upset?" I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Damien is my ex. He was my first boyfriend. I came out for him, and he dumped me! That's it! Happy now?" He left without an answer and went back to the Warbler's Hall.

All I could do was stand there with my arms dropped down at my side and my mouth hanging open. _Blaine is gay! I'm dating his ex, and I have no idea if he even likes me, but he is gay! This means I have a chance, slight as it may be, there is hope._

**And so you have part one of the Thanksgiving concert. Some drama is finally happening.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but hopefully soon.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are like food to me, and we all know that you can't live without any food!**

**Until next time, Chloe**

**P.S. Don't forget that you can PM me if you want to!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back a little more quickly this time! Aren't you guys happy now that I'm back? This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is much, much longer than any of my other chapters so far, so I'm very proud of it.**

**Please review! **

**Hugs, Chloe **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own glee… **

(Kurt POV)

I sat back against the wall, slowly sliding myself down to sit on the floor, head resting face-down on my arms which were folded across my knees. _Ok, so what? Blaine is gay, but that doesn't change anything, does it? He is still just my friend, right? God! Why does everything have to be so complicated?_

"Kurt? Are you ok?" A gentle hand rested on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Damien crouching in front of me, looking at me with pity in his eyes, something I didn't want to see. I lowered my head back down without answering him.

"Kurt, I got worried when Blaine came back without you looking like he wanted to throw things around then sit and cry about it. So I came to find you. What happened with him? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled into my arms.

"You don't look fine."

"Well, I am." I said, standing up. "And, if you don't mind, I'll be going back with the Warblers now. It's time to leave for the show anyway." I walked back to the Warbler's Hall without another look at Damien, who followed quickly behind me.

As I entered the room, all eyes turn towards me. I tried to compose myself and look completely unbothered, but couldn't quite pull it off. Everyone, with the exception of Blaine who was sitting in a chair facing away from the doorway where I stood, just stared at me in complete silence, everyone staying completely still.

"There you are!" exclaimed Wes, breaking the silence and coming over to me. Eyes were slowly diverted away from me. "We were waiting for you! Let's go. If we are late to our own concert because of you, then I swear I will have your head served to me on a silver platter. Now, everyone, hurry! To the bus!"

The Warblers all stood and a completely unorganized chaos ensued, with Warblers stumbling and pushing each other around. David pushed Jeff into Thad, who bumped into Blaine, who then proceeded to stumble into Wes, resulting in evil, threatening glares to everyone from Wes and giggles from the other Warblers. Somehow, everyone made it safely to the bus, free of injury, and loaded onto it successfully.

"Ok! A quick roll call and we'll go!" shouted Wes over the noisy Warblers. "David?"

"Here master!" Another glare from Wes.

"Kurt?"

"Right here." I lifted my hand slightly, not understanding the need for roll call on an optional event.

"Blaine?"

"Still here."

"Jeff?"

"Ready to go!" Only Jeff would get this excited over roll call.

"Thad?"

"Yeah." He looks bored. I wonder why.

"Uh… The rest of you?"

A chorus of sighs and here's echoed throughout the bus, and Wes put his clipboard away and signaled for the bus driver to start driving. It wasn't a very long ride, only ten minutes to the park, but the Warblers can be very annoying and obnoxious, especially enclose in a bus. I really didn't need to know why David had a tattoo of that there or why Wes had seen it before. Needless to say, I was thankful when we finally got there. Unloading and leaving Damien behind in the crowd with my family and the New Directions, I ran to catch up with Blaine, who was already across the park and behind the makeshift stage we had set up in the vast stretches of grass at the park. I slowed as I got closer to him and walked until I was right behind him, placing my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Blaine," I said softly, my voice almost a whisper. I dropped my hand as he turned to face me, a slight smile on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Kurt." Silence. A deep breath.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. When he stopped talking, he signaled for me to continue, so I did.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I overreacted and force you to tell me something that you didn't want to say. I should've just let it go and…"

"Stop. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have told you what to do, even if I don't approve. It's your life. I let my stupid emotions get in the way, and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"As long as you forgive me."

"Of course I do!"

He hugged me, and neither of us pulled away, I was content to just stay like that forever. He smiled before turning away and going back to the Warblers. Damien came around the corner almost immediately.

"Hey." I greeted half-heartedly.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something. I was going to wait until after the concert, but I'm just going to say it now because I can't hold it in any longer."

"What is it? You're starting to worry me." He took my hands in his.

"Kurt," a pause and a deep breath from him, "I think I love you. No, I don't think I do, I do love you." _Shit! What do I say now?_

Luckily, I'm saved by Wes running up, shouting and dragging me away. I looked back with a fake apologetic look plastered on my face when I was actually glad to be dragged away at that moment.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! It's time to start so hurry up!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm going! Calm down! Don't worry, I'm ready for this."

Just as I got backstage, I heard a voice saying "…and I am proud to present, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" I could hear cheers erupting from the crowd, we are rock stars after all, as the curtains open, revealing the Warblers minus Blaine and me, as we were waiting backstage to make an entrance as we sung. The cheering died down as the Warblers started singing the opening notes, and Blaine entered the stage singing his part.

"_Here we go again.  
>I kind of wanna be more than friends."<em>

He glanced at me, still standing offstage, smiling with a small wink. _Whoa, what was that?_

"_So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid you're never satisfied."<em>

I entered the stage at the end of this line, following up with lines of my own.

"_Here we go again,  
>We're sick like animals we play pretend<br>You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
>No, I won't sleep tonight."<em>

Blaine smiled at me again before joining me with the chorus.

"_Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight."_

Another smile at me.

"_Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight."<em>

Another flirty glance at me. _What is going on with him right now? _We both held a finger up to our lips as if to say "Shh" for the next line.

"_Hush, hush the world is quiet  
>Hush, hush we both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?"<em>

We were both grinning at each other now.

"_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
>I won't sleep tonight<br>Here we go again_

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh what are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight"<em>

As the final chords rang out around the park, people were beginning to cheer. I saw Mercedes stand, followed my New Directions, my family, and Damien. Everyone else gradually followed suit and stood, still cheering for us.

Blaine came over to me, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the front of the stage to make me bow. We bowed together, raising our arms in the air and bowing down dramatically. We backed up as the curtain closed and the Warblers left the stage to the left, but Blaine, still holding my hand, took me to the right, where no one was. He hugged me as soon as we got there.

"That was great Kurt! And you looked really hot by the way." I tensed a bit.

"What?" He pulled away from me and took both of my hand in his. _What is he doing?_

"Kurt, I know you're dating Damien, but I want to tell you something." A deep breath. "Kurt, I really like you. I mean _really_ like you." _He must be joking. _"It doesn't have to change anything though." He added taking my silence as bad. He pulled away from me slightly. "I just thought you should know and…"

"You're not joking?"

"Of course I'm not." I swear that my heart just stopped completely. I must've waited too long to respond because his smile faded and he pulled away again, still holding my hands though. "If you don't feel the same way that's fine. I know you're with Damien and…"

"Shh…" I pressed our foreheads together. "You talk too much. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

"Really?" Now it was my turn to reassure him. I grinned.

"Yeah, really." I paused. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"What's stopping you?" I placed my hands on the back of his neck, and I felt his snake around my waist. I slowly inched closer to him until our lips were centimeters apart. I paused, looking for any sign of reluctance from him, and, getting none, I pressed my lips gently to his, both of our eyes sliding shut. Fireworks went off somewhere in the distance, and I'm not sure if I imagined them or not, but it wasn't really the first thing on my mind right now. He responded eagerly to my kiss, moving his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, trying to pull me even closer, and deepening the kiss before reluctantly pulling apart, eyes still closed.

"Wow." he whispered against my lips.

"Yeah, wow." We kissed again, this time growing more passionate. He prodded my lips with his tongue, and I willingly parted them. A loud gasp and the sound of something dropping to the ground is what finally separated us. Eyes opening and heads snapping toward the noise, we saw Damien standing there, frozen in place, flowers on the floor.

"Damien…"

"No." He turned and walked out without another word. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to care as Blaine kissed my cheek. Sure I had lost a friend, but now I had Blaine. Taking his hand, we went to find my family and the New Directions.

"Kurt!" Too late, they found us first. I was tackled in a hug from Mercedes. "Kurt! You did so great!"

"Thanks, it's so good to see you! I miss you guys!" She pulled away from me and turned to Blaine.

"And you must be Blaine! It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." She winked and I blushed. She suddenly got completely serious. "Take care of my boy, understand?"

"Mercedes!"

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." He took my hand which had been dropped when Mercedes hugged me, and Mercedes didn't look at all surprised to see me with Blaine instead of Damien.

"Aww. I knew you boys would be together instead of with that horrid Damien boy."

The rest of New Directions came over then, each taking turns to tell me how amazing the concert was. Eventually, they noticed Blaine and my hands entwined together. Squeals of delight sounded from the girls of the club.

"Get some!" Puck yelled out.

"That's my boy!" Santana said.

Blaine and I both laughed at my friends' reactions. Mr. Schue came up to us.

"Great job Kurt! Sounded amazing! Unfortunately, we all have to go now. Bye Kurt." All the other club members each said goodbye and left, leaving Mercedes, who winked and waved at us before going to catch up with the rest of the New Directions.

My dad and Carole found us next. I dropped Blaine's hand again as they each took a turn hugging me. "You did great, son."

"Thanks dad."

"You must be Blaine." He nodded. "Take good care of my son."

"Of course, sir."

Carole said "You guys did fantastic! I loved the show."

"Thanks, Carole."

"We have to leave now," said dad. "See you later, boys, it was great to meet you Blaine." With another quick hug, he was gone as well, taking Carole with him.

"Do you have family here, Blaine?"

"Um… No, they couldn't come." He tensed up and acted as if he was hiding something, but I wouldn't push the matter right now. "We should probably get back to the bus. I'm sure Wes is going nuts looking for us." I nodded in agreement and we walked back to the bus where the Warblers were waiting for us, hand-in-hand.

As we got on the bus, we heard Wes shout, "Finally! Now we can leave."

We headed to an open seat and everyone saw our still joined hands. Shouts of "Finally!" and "Get some!" echoed all around the bus. We just sat in an open seat, ignoring the obnoxious chants of "Klaine! Klaine! Klaine!"

I just laid my head on my boyfriend's shoulder and enjoyed the now seemingly short ride back to Dalton in a completely comfortable silence. Well, Blaine and I were silent, the Warblers, on the other hand, weren't.

_Oh my God. This is really happening. I never thought that I would be able to call Blaine my boyfriend._

(Blaine POV)

_Oh my God. I can't believe this is really happening. I must be in heaven, or at least really, really close to it._

I smiled and took Kurt's hand as he put his head on my shoulder, enjoying the much too short ride back to Dalton.

**Yay! Finally there is Klaine!**

**Wow, that was a long chapter for me. Two times the length of my normal chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Don't I deserve it after finally letting Klaine get together and getting rid of Damien? I think so! **

**I just want to thank you all for sticking with me on this story so far! I am not even close to done with it. When the story is done, I'm guessing it'll be anywhere in length from 20-30 chapters. I really don't know yet.**

**Hugs and Klisses, Chloe**

**P.S. don't forget to press that pretty review button, it means a lot to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! And I know that I keep promising to update faster but then taking way too long, but I actually have a really good excuse this time.**

**A really good friend of mine died in his sleep just a couple weeks ago so, honestly, writing stories has been the last thing on my mind. He was only fourteen so it really hit me hard when he died. :'(**

**But I'm back now so no need to worry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't nor will I ever own glee.**

(Blaine POV)

Being Kurt's boyfriend has to be the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Sure, we only got together last night, but I have never been so happy before in my life. I can't wait to see where our relationship will go. I'm fairly certain that it will last a very, very long time. How can it not? If there is one thing I'm sure of, it's that I'm Kurt's for as long as he'll have me.

I had been sitting on my bed in my dorm room with my back to the door, struggling through my Algebra II homework when a soft pair of hands suddenly covered my eyes, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Guess who?" an angelic voice whispered to me. I relaxed and smiled, deciding to play along with his little game.

"Hmm, could it be Wes? David, maybe?"

"No and no."

"Jeff?"

"Wrong again."

"Hmm, okay, I give up."

"It's me!" The hands left my face, and, letting my eyes adjust to the sudden light, I turned to see Kurt smiling at me.

"Hey," I said, standing to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard from Wes that you could use some help on homework. He mentioned that there was crying coming from your side of the room because you couldn't get it."

"I was not crying! Just screaming at my workbook a little bit."

"Well, do you need help or not? Because I can go if you're okay." He started to walk slowly towards the door.

"Okay, wait!" I sighed in defeat. "I need help! Don't go, please?"

"Well, since you said please." He came back over and sat down on my bed, crossing his legs and pulling my book over into his own lap. I sat down beside him as he said, "Oh, this is easy. You just find the slope and then solve for x, see?"

"Show me?" I pleaded. He wrote down a bunch of letters and numbers and I was just as confused as before. Needless to say, it took hours before we finally finished.

"Ugh! Thank God we're done with that!" I said, tossing my book on the floor and collapsing on my bed.

"What are you complaining about? I did it twice! Once on my paper and once for you."

I paused as if I was thinking about this. "True," I sat up, "But it's easy for you!" His only response was to roll his eyes at me. I lay back down and he did as well. We laid there in silence for a few minutes until I broke it. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's watch a movie."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Hmm," I suddenly sat up in excitement. "How about a Disney movie? Please!"

He sat up, grinning at my childishness. "I was hoping you would say that. Can we watch _Beauty and the Beast_?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I got up and popped the movie into the DVD player and turned on the T.V. at the foot of my bed. Yes, Dalton has T.V.'s in the dorm rooms. I returned to the bed and sat back next to Kurt, both of us leaning against the headboard. He took my hand as the movie began. We laughed and cried and sang along together throughout the movie until it got to the scene where Belle and the Beast are dancing together. Releasing Kurt's hand, I stood up. He looked at me questioningly as I turned to face him, holding my hand out to him.

"May I have this dance?" He grinned at me and I smiled back. He took my hand, standing as well. I kept his hand clasped in mine and placed my other on his waist, him doing the same.

We started goofily dancing around the room. I would stop to spin him around and he would laugh like the angel he is. I eventually tripped on my own feet, causing me to fall to the floor, taking Kurt down with me. I landed on top of him, both of us laughing at my clumsiness.

"Sorry! You ok?" I said through my laughter

"I'm fine! Don't worry." A few more seconds passed before we finally stopped laughing and realized the position we were in. I stroked his hair gently as he wound his arms around my waist. We both leaned in for a kiss at the same time, eyes sliding shut. His arms wound tighter around me, trying to bring me closer if that were even possible.

"Oh come on. I would say get a room, but you're already in one." We both broke the kiss to see Wes standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah," I said, standing up and offering Kurt a hand, which he took so I pulled him up off of the floor. "And why are you in here?"

"It seems you've forgotten that this is my room, too."

"Nope. I didn't forget. I just chose to ignore that fact."

"Well don't mind me." He walked over to his desk and grabbed a notebook. "I'll just be going then." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you!" I called to him before turning back to Kurt, who was trying to hold back a laugh. "Do you want to go on a date with me? Tomorrow?" His face fell in shock. "I mean if you don't want to then that's fine…"

"I'd love to. Where to?" I'm positive that I was grinning like an idiot now.

"I'll surprise you." We both smile wider.

"Wow, our first official date. It's going to be great no matter where we go." He hugged me and said over my shoulder, "But unfortunately, I have to go now. I promised Mercedes that we would hang out today. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled back and gave me a quick kiss before leaving to go see Mercedes.

"Bye." I said silently.

(Kurt POV)

I arrived at Mercedes's house not too long later and knocked on her door. Only a few seconds passed before she opened it and pulled me inside. Shutting the door, she enveloped me in a bear hug. It was the type of hug that only Mercedes could give.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you came!"

"Me too! I miss you guys back at McKinley so much."

She pulled back from the hug and motioned for me to sit on the couch, which I did. She sat beside me.

"So how's life at Dalton?"

"I like it. I have plenty of new friends, but no one could replace you guys back at McKinley. How's it going at McKinley anyway?"

"The same as it was when you left I guess. There's still a lot of crazy love triangles. Mr. Schue is still just as obsessed with Journey as before. Rachel still gets all the solos, though I plan on changing that."

"Well good luck! You deserve a solo for once."

"Thanks, Kurtie." She looked at her watch. "Unfortunately, you can't stay too much longer because I have a date."

"Oh, congratulations! With who?"

"His name is Jarrod. You don't know him."

"Well I'm happy for you!"

"So how's it going with Blaine? Is he treating my boy okay?" I smiled.

"Really good actually. He's treating me just perfectly, don't worry. Tomorrow we're going on our first official date." I grinned at her and she practically squealed.

"You'll have to give me all the details!" she paused for a second. "Do you love him?"

I stopped to think. _Do I love him? I definitely feel more for him than I ever did for Sam or Finn or anyone else before._

"Yeah, yeah I think I do." I answered with a smile.

**Well that was it!**

**Review please! The next chapter will start their date :)**

**I should post sooner this time but I don't know.**

**Hugs and Klisses,  
>Chloe<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I wrote a ton of this, and then I got horrible writer's block. Then I got strep throat and finally just sucked it up and wrote this for you guys. It may not be my best, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I keep forgetting these things… But I still don't own Glee.**

(Blaine POV)

"What do I wear? It's our first date! Do I go dressy? No, that might look over-the-top. But if I go casual it might look like I don't care, which I do! Kurt's into fashion, so he might appreciate a dressier look, but that'll look like I'm trying too hard. Maybe I can find an in between look! But…"

"Blaine!" I broke off my ramblings as Wes yelled at me. "Please stop! You sound like a teenage girl!" Wes stopped to duck as a pillow was thrown across our dorm room at his head. He sighed, "Ok, listen, Obviously, Kurt likes you of he wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place. He left Damien for you. That means something! He's not going to care what you wear. He likes you, and you like him, right?"

Yeah. Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but, Wes, you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Did you ever doubt me?" I just rolled my eyes at him as my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey, it's Kurt," came the voice from the other end, setting my heart aflutter.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?"

Well, I'm at the clothing store downtown picking out something for tonight and I just got a text from Wes saying that you were acting like a girl and that I was to save him from his misery." I sent a glare at Wes; he just shrugged.

"Um, don't worry about it. The issue is resolved." I said, looking pointedly at Wes.

"Well that's good to know. If I wanted someone who acted like a girl, I wouldn't be gay." I just laughed. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, see you later." I was about to hang up when I realized that I could still hear the muffled sounds of cars driving by and the talking of other people coming through the phone.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you still there?" When I got no reply, I laughed. He must've forgotten to hang up his phone and just put it in his pocket. I was about to hang up again when I heard a voice coming through clearer than the other voices. Someone must be talking to Kurt. My curiosity kept me listening.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt's voice was muffled, but I could still make out the disgust in his voice and, was that a hint of fear?

"What's in the shopping bag?" This deeper voice I didn't recognize, but it was obviously filled with hatred.

"It's none of your business," Kurt spat out. _Wait, does he know this person?_ My face must've been clearly shocked because Wes gave me a questioning look from across the room. I shrugged at him and tried to catch the rest of the conversation on Kurt's end of the phone.

"Well I'm making it my business. Now, let me see." _Who was this guy? _A struggling sound came from the other end, and I heard Kurt cry out.

"Let go of my bag!"

"Fine, it's probably full of your faggy stuff anyway."

There was the sound of struggling and a thud. A scream echoed out from Kurt as the loud screech of a car's tires skidding when the driver slammed on their breaks was heard. Another thud sounded and the line went dead. I could no longer hear what was going on from Kurt's end.

"Kurt? Kurt!" I was yelling into the phone over and over. My mind went into panic mode. _What the fuck just happened? _

"Blaine, what happened?" I had completely forgotten Wes was in the room.

"I-I heard a f-fight and screeching t-tires a-and I think K-Kurt m-might be hurt!" I choked out through my tears.

"Ok, try to calm down." His hand was now on my shoulder, trying to bring at least a little comfort to me. "Where was he?" I took a few deep breaths. _Ok, I know he said something about where he was. Now what did he say? Think, Blaine!_

"Um, h-he said something a-about clothes shopping d-downtown," I managed to tell him.

"Ok, come on. I'll drive you. There can't be that many clothes stores downtown." I nodded, but I must've still looked unsure because he added, "Don't worry, we'll find him." I know he was trying to be comforting, but I could hear the worry in his own voice, revealing that he wasn't as confident in this as he would like me to think he was. I took another deep breath.

"O-ok. Let's go." We ran out of Dalton and to his car. He started the car and began to drive before we were even all the way into the car. My door was still closing as he sped out of the parking lot, and I buckled up as we reached the highway that headed into town. _We're going fast, so why is it taking forever to get there?_

Eventually, after what seemed like forever to me, we made it downtown. I started to direct Wes toward where I knew Kurt's favorite store was. It was where he was most likely to be. I just prayed that he was there and was alright. In the distance, I began to see blue and red flashing lights and hear the piercing ring of the sirens of the ambulances as they pulled to a stop just down the road, in front of the spot where I knew Kurt's favorite store was. We had to slow down the car because of traffic jams, so I leaped out of the still moving car and took off at a run down the road, now in complete panic mode.

"Kurt! Kurt! Where are you? Are you ok?" I started yelling as I approached the area where the ambulance was stopped, lights still flashing. I got to where I could see what had happened. I was praying that it wasn't Kurt that was hurt. _Anyone but him! Please let him be safe! _I could make out a body lying in a small pool of blood on the ground in the middle of the road. He was facing away from me so I couldn't see his face, and I still had a little bit of hope that he was alright, though. All of my hopes died when the paramedics flipped the body to put it onto the stretcher. Kurt's face was now facing up so everyone could see him. My heart completely stopped in my chest when I saw him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and I couldn't even hear myself screaming when I knew I was. I started to run closer to Kurt when two officers stepped in front of me to stop me.

"Sir, you can't go any closer." I started to protest when Wes finally reached me, grabbing my shoulders to hold me back.

"Blaine, let them do their work. He'll be alright but you have to let them work," he said. I nodded, wiping away some of the tears that were currently streaming down my face. I watched in absolute horror as they picked him up on the stretcher and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. I could barely see the slight rise and fall of his chest from this distance.

Wes guided me with his hands that were still on my shoulders back to his car as the ambulance pulled away, sirens blaring. Wes and I both got in and he started the car. I gulped down the tears before I could trust myself to talk.

"F-follow the a-ambulance. Hurry." I croaked through my tears.

"On it." Wes replied as he raced onto the road right behind the speeding ambulance. We followed it to the hospital and parked in the lot by the emergency entrance where the ambulance had just brought Kurt. I leaped out of the car and was by the ambulance by the time they unloaded it. I think one of the paramedics was about to tell me to back away, but backed off and continued to take Kurt out of the back of the ambulance when I gave them the nastiest glare I could muster at the moment. I stood back a bit as they pulled him out, following them inside the hospital. The tears that had just started to dry up were brought back to my eyes when I saw up close the extent of his injuries. His eyes were closed, so he must be unconscious. While he was in the ambulance, the paramedics had given him an oxygen mask. I could see where he was bleeding from the side of his head, dribbles of blood still trailing down his face. The blankets were stained with dried blood mostly in the area where his leg was lying.

They brought him inside and wheeled him down the hallway towards the intensive care unit. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed the sleeve of one of the many people in a paramedic's uniform hurrying alongside the stretcher.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me if he's going to be alright?" The man looked at me impatiently before he answered me.

"We can't know right now. His injuries seem to be quite extensive. We'll let you know as soon as we know." I couldn't choke back a small sob when he said this. I let go of his sleeve that I was still holding.

"O-ok. Thank you, sir." He nodded at me before scurrying away down the hall. I wiped at the tears in my eyes, staring down the hall to where they disappeared around the corner with Kurt. I stood there, unmoving, and jumped in surprise when a gentle hand grazed my shoulder and a slightly wavering voice gently whispered my name.

"Blaine… Standing here isn't going to accomplish anything. Come on. Let's go back to the waiting room." I sniffled and nodded, allowing Wes to guide me back to the waiting room. It was quite the plain room. The walls were white, which matched the tile flooring and the ceiling. Two rows of cushioned, gray chairs were lined up along each wall. Small end-tables were at the end of each row of chairs, covered in magazines. We sat down in two chairs in the fairly empty waiting room at the end of the row closest to the door where the doctor would come from. We would be the first people to see him if he were coming to tell us something. The only other person in there was an older looking woman with short, graying hair and an easy-going look to her. She was probably there waiting for her husband or a friend. Eventually, her husband came out, looking perfectly healthy. She smiled as she stood up, grasping his hand tightly. He gave her a grin and a kiss on the cheek before they walked out of the room. I let fresh tears fall down my face. _I want to have that with Kurt someday,_ I thought. _I only hope I still get the chance, too._

Hours passed and in the meantime I cried a few times, read all the magazines there, yelled in frustration, sat on the floor head in hands, and slept in my chair, only to force myself awake in case the doctor came in. I was in another one of my angry moments, ready to throw things across the room or go find the person who did this to him and hurt them when the doctor that I had stopped in the hall before emerged and looked straight at me. I immediately leapt put of my chair and ran over to him.

"Doctor! What happened? Is he alright? How bad is it? Please tell me!"

"Whoa! Slow down. He's alive and breathing. It looks like he's going to be ok. He's asleep now so you can go in, but try not to wake him." I nodded.

"Thank you, doctor!" I rushed into the room, Wes following close behind me. I found the room with his name on the door and pushed it open. He was lying there, on the uncomfortable-looking hospital bed, bloody clothes gone, leaving a baby blue hospital gown in their place. He was covered up to his waist with a thin sheet. He looked paler than usual. He looked completely helpless lying there with tubes in his nose for breathing, stitches on his forehead, and his arm bandaged up in a sling. It broke my heart and a few choked sobs broke the silence. I cautiously walked over to his bedside, sitting in one of the two chairs and carefully lifting his soft, smooth hand into my calloused one. Wes decided not to come in the room in order to give us some much-needed privacy. He headed back to the waiting room. I swallowed the lump in my throat before I spoke to the sleeping Kurt.

"Kurt, I-I know you can't hear me, but I really wish you could. The doctor said you were going to be ok, and I hope they are right. I don't think I could handle life without you. I could barely handle the last few hours, not knowing if you would live or not. It killed me." Somewhere in the middle of my speech I found that my eyes had shut, tears streaming out of them, choking me up. "And now that I know that you're going to be alright, I'm never going to let you go again. I promise that I'm yours for as long as you still want me around. I promise." My tears had gotten worse as I talked and my last few words were barely a whisper as I fought them back. I squeezed his hand with both of mine and kissed his fingertips, eyes still closed.

"B-Blaine…? D-do you really m-mean all of that?" My eyes flew wide open. New tears, these ones of pure joy built in the corners of my eyes.

"O-of course I meant it!" Kurt smiled at me weakly, still tired from the sedatives they gave him during surgery. I could think of nothing else to do but lean forward and kiss him quickly and gently, portraying all of my feelings at the moment to him.

I pulled back and gripped his hand all the tighter, too caught up in the moment to remember why we were here.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was a mess before." Kurt just smiled again and blinked sleepily. "Why don't you get some sleep. You need it."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will. I promise." Kurt smiled gently and closed his eyes, falling back into a deep sleep, his chest lightly rising and falling in a slow rhythm. He looked so frail, but still so perfect. I could definitely tell how bad of shape he was in.

_Whoever did this to him is going to pay. I swear it._

**Wow, longest chapter yet.**

**I know, you probably hate me for hurting Kurt, but I'm better at drama than happiness. But I promise that there will be some happiness and a first date soon, in the next couple of updates.**

**I'll try to write as fast as possible, but no promises.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews bring more happiness, and fewer reviews bring less happiness.**

**Until next time,  
>Chloe<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I really have been gone from this a long time haven't I? I would say sorry but you probably don't want to hear it so I'll just get on with the story.**

**Oh, and who cried a lot during the last episode of Glee? I did!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee**

(Kurt POV)

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I awoke the next morning to a shrill beeping sound. I groaned and reached over to shut off my alarm clock and almost fell out of bed. _Weird, I don't remember my bed being that far away from the alarm clock before. _I sighed as the noise continued and forced open my tired eyes, cringing at the sudden light in the very white room. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I was able to take in my surroundings: the white walls, the gray, uncomfortable-looking chairs, the blinding white ceiling lights. _Oh, right. I'm in a hospital. _

The next thing I noticed was the feeling of something in my hand. Looking down, I saw that someone else's hand was in mine. My eyes following the length of the person's arm up to their body and finally the face, I was greeted with the smiling face of Blaine. I smiled at seeing him there.

"Morning, sleepy-head," he greeted me. I smiled.

"Morning. Have you been here all night?"

"No, I would've but the nurse wouldn't let me stay past visiting hours, but I got back here first thing this morning." I nodded. Just then, a short redhead in a nurse's uniform burst through the door and took in the sight in front of her.

"Oh, good. You're awake. That means that you are cleared to go home now. Be careful and try not to do anything that may be too strenuous on your broken arm. You won't be able to drive very well for a while, so I suggest that you get someone to take you around. We will set up an appointment in a few weeks to come in and get the cast taken off," she told me. I was glad to be able to go home, so I sat up in the bed, careful of my arm, and threw aside the sheets. Blaine got up and handed me my clothes that he must've brought with him because they didn't match the best so I know that that's not what I was wearing before, but at least he tried. I know how intimidating it must be to be presented with picking clothes out of my closet for someone who wasn't as experienced in the art of clothes as I am.

"Thanks," I said as I entered the small hospital bathroom to change out of my hospital robe. Fully changed and satisfied with my appearance, I exited the bathroom to see Blaine standing in the doorway of the hospital room, waiting for me. I smiled as I walked over and took his hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and he led us out of the hospital, into the parking lot, and to his car. He opened the passenger door for me before walking around the car and getting into the driver's side. _Such a gentleman._

We drove to my house instead of Dalton hoping to see my dad. We rode mostly in silence, neither of us having anything to say, but both completely happy with that. When we reached my house, he turned off the car and we went up the stairs to my room as my dad was nowhere to be found. He probably had to stay late at work. I sat down on my bed, motioning with my good arm for him to join me there. He obliged and sat on my left, taking my good hand. It was silent in the room and the tension was building as I anticipated the question that was sure to come, the question that I couldn't answer.

"What happened?" That question. I turned my head away from him, not wanting to catch his eye. "Kurt, please tell me." I turned to face him, still not looking him completely in the eye.

"I-I don't know." He looked confused for a second before understanding dawned on his face.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Nothing at all."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I paused to think about this before answering. "The last thing I remember is kissing you backstage and being completely happy." I blushed after I realized what I said. It was true though. He smiled at me, but in his eyes, I could see a trace of disappointment that I couldn't remember anything.

"So you don't remember that we planned on going on our first date last night?" I shook my head. "Well, we'll have to fix that." I raised a single eyebrow at him as he got up from the bed. "Well, come on!" He took my hand and pulled me up from the bed, laughing.

"Now?" He nodded excitedly so I got up and he pulled me out the door of my room, down the stairs, and back into his waiting car.

He started it up and we were driving again, but not for very long. He pulled over at the park and dragged me out of the car. We went up the hill in the back of the park that no one ever went to so we couldn't be bothered by anyone there.

We sat with our backs against the tree, holding hands and just talking about nothing really that important, simply enjoying each other's presence. At one point, we just sat and pointed out random shapes we could find in the clouds. At first we were serious, but then it just turned so ridiculous that both of us were laughing so hard it hurt.

"Kurt, look." Blaine gestured to the sun, which was now setting below the horizon. It was beautiful the way the red's, orange's and yellow's blended and swirled across the sky in a symphony of beauty and color.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, almost afraid that speaking too loud would ruin it.

"Yeah, it is." I was too busy staring up at the sky to notice that Blaine was watching me instead. Once the sky had completely set and the park light's had turned on, illuminating everything in a soft white glow, I turned back to Blaine. The light lit up his face beautifully and he was wearing a soft smile, still looking right at me.

"I love you," he told me. My jaw dropped in shock and I couldn't even bring myself to say anything in return. Blaine took my silence as a bad thing and immediately tried to cover it up. "I shouldn't have said that. Not now with everything going on with you. I'm sorry, Kurt. It was stupid." I did the only thing that made sense, I kissed him gently.

"Did you mean it?" He nodded. "Then you don't need to apologize to me. I love you, too." He grinned and looked happier than I've ever seen anyone look. He took my face in his hands and kissed me again. I moved my good arm to his waist, keeping him close to me as we kissed. We were both completely happy that night. He pulled away first.

"We should probably be getting back soon." I nodded and got up reluctantly, Blaine following suit. We walked slowly hand-in-hand back to his car. This time we went straight to Dalton. He dropped me off at my dorm room and gave me a quick kiss.

"Good night," he said as he shut the door.

"Good night." I put on my pajamas and collapsed on my bed, smiling at the ceiling until I fell asleep. That night, I dreamed of a certain curly head of hair.

**Ok, that's it for now. I know I always say that I'll update faster but I really don't know if I will or not.**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! **

**Next chapter will have some actual plot development because this chapter didn't have much besides an I love you so it was worth writing.**

**See ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I don't know how long this will be because I'm not completely sure what I'm putting in this chapter, but I am starting some of the drama I told you was coming last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>(Kurt POV)<p>

It was a few days of no progress in my memory before the nightmares hit me. I never saw it coming. No one did.

It was simple. One night I went to bed in my dorm I shared with David, just like any other night. I fell into a peaceful sleep, just like the night before. Next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by David. All I knew was that I was screaming and fighting him. Once I was sitting up, now fully awake, and my mind caught up, I realized that I was surrounded by David, Wes, Blaine, and most of the Warblers that had heard my desperate screams for help. I was desperately trying to slow down my breathing when David backed away from my side and Blaine came forward, kneeling by my bed and taking my hand. Most of the Warblers filed out of the room then, with the exception of David, it was his room too after all, and Wes, he always had to know what was going on with all the Warblers.

"Kurt, what happened?"

"I-I don't remember. Bad dream?" I shrugged, trying to pass it off as nothing more than a simple bad dream, but Blaine could see past that.

"I think we both know it was more than that, Kurt."

"Can we not talk about it now? I can't remember what it was about anyway." Blaine nodded before kissing my forehead and going back to the room he shared with Wes, dragging said boy out of the room. I had just lay back down to try to sleep again when David spoke up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I could tell he didn't believe me, but he let it go for now.

* * *

><p>The next night, it happened again. This time, I could remember parts of it.<p>

One minute I was safely in my bed, the next, I was standing somewhere, but where was unclear. My vision was foggy. Sounds were the only things that were clear. I could hear sounds. Were those cars? I don't know. But there was also voice, a taunting voice, calling me names, bad names. I hadn't had anyone call me these things since I came to Dalton. The voice was muddy sounding and I could only understand the words, but I couldn't put a face or name to the sound.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in my room with a scream. The lights flick on, and David is immediately at my side. I'm breathing heavily and my broken arm suddenly seems to hurt more. I was probably thrashing around in my sleep and hit it on something. David has his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way and, thankfully, he isn't saying anything, just waiting for me to catch my breath, giving me the option to tell him about it this time. After I catch my breath, I decide to say something to him.

"I could hear it. I couldn't see, but I could hear."

"What did you hear?"

"A voice. And cars."

"Whose voice?"

"I-I don't know. But it was saying things to me. Bad things. Calling me names." He pulled me into a tight, comforting hug as a few tears trickled out of my eyes.

"It'll be okay, Kurt." _I sure hope so._

* * *

><p>It was more than a week before it happened again. I had just started to hope that it wouldn't happen again at all, so this time it caught me even more off guard. It was worse this time, much worse.<p>

I could feel it this time, the pain, the terribly excruciating pain that I didn't experience when it happened. I had been knocked unconscious and my memory wiped, leaving me with no recollection whatsoever of the event or the pain it brought me. Of course, people had told me I was hit by a car, but I could never really imagine myself being hit, since I didn't really remember it. Now in this dream, it's all too real and absolutely believable. I screamed in the dream and in my sleep. That's all I knew. I felt someone shove me, hard. I could feel the impact of my body with the road and the bones of my broken arm snapping and crunching in my body as the car ran over the limb. I was helpless; I couldn't wake up from this horrible nightmare. This time, there was no sound, and still nothing that I could see. I could only feel, and I wish I couldn't. I've never had a dream before that I wished for so much to stop, but I couldn't stop it, I couldn't wake up. It just kept replaying with seemingly no end.

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up!" I jumped straight up in my bed with a scream to find Blaine and David both standing over me, Blaine with his hands on my shoulders, apparently having shook me awake. I was breathing heavily and I could still feel the slight throbbing where I had been hurt in my nightmare. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to calm my breathing and keep from crying, telling myself it was only a dream, but of course, I knew that wasn't true. All of that had really happened to me.

Blaine sat down on my bed next to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me, not asking me to say anything, and honestly, I don't think I could say anything about it right now. I knew I would have to answer the questions he was sure to have eventually though, and I would when he asked me.

"Kurt, what happened?" Looked like those questions were closer to having to be answered than I thought they were.

"I-I could feel everything, Blaine. The pain, all of it was so r-real." Now the tears were beginning to stream down my face as Blaine held me tighter. "Blaine, someone pushed me. W-what happened? Who was it?"

"I… I don't know, Kurt. I could hear everything that happened over your phone, but I didn't recognize the voice. Sorry, Kurt." He held me tighter as he told me this and I wiped the tears from my face and pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes.

"It's ok. I think I know who it was. I remember hearing a voice in one of my dreams, or nightmares more like." Blaine's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Who?" I swallowed the lump in my throat before responding.

"His name is David Karofsky and he made my life a living hell before I transferred to Dalton." _And honestly, I thought, or hoped I guess, that I'd never have to deal with him again in my life. Look who proved me wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter!<strong>

**Please review, even if you hated it. Reviews bring Klaine love, and you all know we all want more of that!**

'**Til next time!**

**-Chloe**


End file.
